That Time When Santana Bought a Kindle
by DottieP
Summary: This is for the Quinntana HBIC Santana/Punk Quinn prompt. Santana decides to finally buy a Kindle, and her first download is an educational text. Then, she runs into a transformed Quinn at the Lima Bean and wants to share what she's learned.


**That Time When Santana Bought a Kindle**

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Word Count**: 582

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything yada yada yada.

**Spoilers**: None. Set just before the start of their senior year (season three).

**Summary**: This is for the Quinntana HBIC Santana/Punk Quinn prompt. Santana decides to finally buy a Kindle, and her first download is an educational text. Then, she runs into a transformed Quinn at the Lima Bean and wants to share what she's learned.

**Author's Note**: Because I'm not able to write a more traditional length fic for every day of Quinntana Week, I thought I'd at least try to write something short for those days that I didn't have a longer story. This is one of those, and it's silly.

Santana shut off her Kindle and sighed, realizing that, at least at this moment in her life, she wouldn't be able to put her new knowledge to use. She grabbed her bag and headed out of the coffee shop. As she turned to go to her car, she slammed into a disheveled-on-purpose figure, who caused her to drop her phone and keys.

"What the hell..." Santana exclaimed, ready to berate whoever had the balls to knock into her. As she picked up her belongings off of the sidewalk, she glanced sideways and caught sight of combat boots...then ripped fishnet stockings...then a tattered black skirt...then a tight deep purple tank top…then…shit...Quinn Fabray…then pink highlighted hair.

"Fabray? Holy sweet hell! What did you do?"

"Really, Santana, close your mouth," Quinn smirked. "I changed my clothes and dyed my hair," she shrugged. "Big fucking deal." If it was possible, Santana's eyes bugged out of her head even more at the use of profanity.

Santana couldn't stop raking her eyes over this new, badass Quinn. And, she still hadn't closed her mouth. "It is a big fucking deal. You look…" She hesitated then her mouth curled into a lecherous smile before continuing, "Fucking hot." Now, Quinn's jaw slacked a bit at Santana's overt leering.

"Do you mind? I was going to get a red eye; I don't need you undressing me with your big gay eyes," Quinn scoffed.

"_My_ big gay eyes? What about your big gay combat boots, your big gay hair…?" Santana retorted. All Quinn could do was roll her eyes—unconvincingly—and then look down at her feet. "Oh," Santana added knowingly. "Well then…so you are _that_ into that." The gears started churning in Santana's head as Quinn shifted uncomfortably while she willed the deep blush to leave her face.

Finally, Santana purposefully caught Quinn's eye and quietly said, "Look, I'm not going to give you shit because, hello, look at me. And, I'm going to cut through the bullshit because I've been there. Instead, I have a proposition for you." Quinn crossed her arms in front of her chest and canted her head to look inquisitively at Santana. She lifted her chin slightly, silently telling Santana to continue.

"I've been reading this book over the summer, and there's some stuff in there that I really want to, um, try. You could help me out, and I could help explore your Sapphic inclinations." Santana shrugged and attempted to act as nonchalantly as possible. Quinn slowly licked her lips in thought, a gesture that Santana couldn't help but find erotic (and her mind immediately went to "Number Five" in that book).

"I appreciate you backing off regarding the gay thing. And, I'll be honest, I'm curious." Quinn paused in thought, trying to assess Santana: _Did she have an angle? Is she just trying to fuck with me? _"What book?" The grin that spread across Santana's face could only be described as carnivorous.

"It's…well, not safe for work…or the sidewalk outside of a coffee place. Let's go to my car." Quinn followed her silently. When they got in, Santana riffled through her messenger bag and pulled out her Kindle then flipped it on. She handed it to Quinn and said, matter-of-factly with a smile, "I want to start with number 13; I think you're flexible enough."

Quinn glanced down at the screen: _Lesbian Sex: 101 Lovemaking Positions_. She immediately scrolled to number 13 with a grin on her face and heat rising in her cheeks.

Fin.


End file.
